justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Awesome Jack/Winter Fanon Con 2015-Character Competition Results
Well, first of all... Merry Christmas! (to those who celebrate it) If you don't, well..uh...happy December 25th! uh... nevermind. So, what exactly is the character competition? The competition is for a user to explore the potential of one character, must be their own creation, in depth. Their hopes, fears, dreams, motivation, appearence, and whatever else a user deems necessary. However, more in depth probably highers a chance of winning. Characters can be any sexuality, any race, any gender, could be from any series, however, it must be a users own work. Without further ado, here is the first ever Character Competition for BTFF Wiki Fanon Con! CaT's Entry - Tech (Tech 10: Rebooted) Tech, who also goes by the names of Teknois Neferus Logical and his real name of Isaac Matthew Logical, is a very average-looking teenager, with brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. His height is average, his build is average, and at first glance, pretty much nothing stands out about him. Dig a bit deeper, however, and you'll find a far more grim story than you'd expect. He was always a rather reclusive kid, spending his time either hiding away in his room or walking in a rather secluded gorge near his house, going out of his way to avoid people. Despite this, he was still somewhat friendly, and even managed to strike up a friendship with an alien named [[Aquadilus|'Aquadilus']] that lived in the gorge's river. At twelve years old, however, his life changed when a malfunctioning probe carrying a device called the [[SpecTrix|'SpecTrix']] crashed near him and Aquadilus while they were having a conversation. He investigated the probe and put on the SpecTrix, accidentally transforming into an alien form he dubbed '[[Electrolite (Tech 10: Rebooted)|'Electrolite']]' and unknowingly sealing his fate. What followed was an adventure up to the spaceship of [[The Puppet Master|'The Puppet Master']], who was responsible for the SpecTrix's crash landing, and was furthermore abducting humans from all across the globe to use as a power source. He and Aquadilus investigated the ship, but were caught by The Puppet Master and dumped into a dark room. This is where things really went wrong. He and Aquadilus discovered that the room was actually a disposal furnace, and that the humans The Puppet Master used for power didn't always make it, and were then...disposed of. Sitting in a pile of ashes and charred human remains, Tech's brain kind of shut down, leaving him rocking on the ground and muttering to himself. Though Aquadilus managed to snap him out of it in time for them to escape the incinerator and stop The Puppet Master, the experience scarred Tech for life. Three years later, Tech had opened a gift shop using intergalactic legal loopholes and began superhero work, but had become a much different person than he was before. Suffering from depression and a carefully concealed hatred of both himself and the world, he cared more about exacting vigilante justice than actually helping people. In spite of this, he put up a front of caring in order to interact with the world, but with his broken-down personality always pulling the strings. Intending to stay this way for the rest of his life, he was forced to do some heavy self-reflection after witnessing the destruction of a city containing millions of innocent people and then being killed himself by the person that had destroyed the city. Thanks to an earlier incident concerning The Void, he was able to come back to life, and took the second chance to try and change his ways. He slowly started pulling himself back up to the light, swearing off killing and trying to be a better person. He allowed himself to properly interact with people again, and started to change his opinion on the universe as a whole. By the time he faced off again with The Puppet Master and the person who had killed him before, he had essentially been reborn, willing to not just die for his ideals, but to live for them. His progression into a great force for good continued throughout the series, and though he remained somewhat abrasive and sarcastic, still living with his depression, by the time the series ended, he had become a true pillar for the defense of the universe. With both new and old friends by his side, Tech had finally picked up the broken pieces of his life and shaped them into a new hope for the future. Tech's overall character and struggles sort of mirrored my own struggles with depression. The start of his descent happened around the same age mine did, and his lowest point was about where mine was. The episode where he died was written at the beginning of the worst few months of my life, and let's just say that it came close to being the last thing I'd ever write. Thankfully, things didn't end up that way, and with the help of proper medication and therapy, I began to recover. I wrote the next episode, and a month later, I was able to start a weekly schedule format that I kept for the rest of the series. During this period, Tech reflected this with his own introspection and deciding to change his ways. By the end of the series, I had pretty much stabilized, and Tech had as well. It's kinda funny when you think about it. The original Tech I created in 2010 was supposed to be an author stand-in, but the one I developed an actual character for ended up being much more reflective of my situation. Irony at its finest. Shadow's Entry-Jaden Jaden Purpnil is a 17 years old boy who is quite skinny for his age, the purple stripes all over his right hand, neck and around his right eye lead to him having shaggy purple hair, and heterochromia iridum with a purple right eye and brown left eye. His hostile personality toward others is a result from the bullying and hatred he got during his whole childhood. Because of his fear from becoming an outcast Jaden chooses the way of a villain who destroys everything in his way, even his own parents. The betrayal of his only friend, Kevin Levin created Jaden's ideology that power creates monsters and opened his eyes for his own sins. He started hating power and everyone who wants it, saying that all it gives is a moment of happinest followed by an eternity of sadness and suffering. Jaden acts sadisticaly and crazy in order to invoke fear in others, because he is afraid that they may hurt him. The meeting with Moto, Lowdo and Xetra gave the sad boy for the first time in his life, hope. Hope for a better future and cure for his broken heart. Jaden for the first time felt what love is thanks to Xetra, which motivated him to become a better person. A dream for a happy life with his lover took over the boy's mind. The dead of his girlfriend and the fear from losing more people he cares about lead to his asocial behavior. Jaden blames himself for being too weak and choosing the way of a monster. He hates himself for all the bad things he has done and believes that redemption is impossible for him, he doesn't deserve it. After losing hope in everything else the only thing Jaden had left is to wait the day when a true hero will come and kill him, putting a happy ending of his sad life. The judges voted for the winner of this contest. There were no bribes, unless they were really really good bribes . And so, here are the results! Please remember that even if you did not win, this should not discourage you from creating characters and/or being imaginative. In 1st place we have.... (drumroll please) CaT! His entry was in-depth, focused, and consistenly superb. Overall a well entry and the judges figured that Tech could be seen as a real person. In 2nd place we have... (drumroll please) Shadow! His entry was very good, however, it felt flat in some spots. Although tragic and conflicted, Jaden's description wasn't as detailed as CaT's and so the judges just felt like they knew Tech better than Jaden. Well, that's all. Merry Christmas/December 25th to everyone! *Forum Story *Normal Writing Contest Results *Creative Writing Contest Results *Ultimate Writing Contest Winner Results Have a great Fanon Con, and Happy Holidays! Category:Blog posts